


Poems, by Rinoa Heartilly.

by Niqsta



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Where I Belong Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqsta/pseuds/Niqsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinoa writes a collection of poems about herself and her feelings towards Squall. Submission for the Where I Belong challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poems, by Rinoa Heartilly.

**Author's Note:**

> So thought I'd make Rinoa all deep and write a couple of poems through her frame of mind. I noticed a recurring theme with sand and beaches. I blame the Intro to FFVIII for that one ;)
> 
> One of these poems was inspired by a friend's fic. For the purpose of this challenge, I do not want to mention said fic as this was not supposed to be a recommendation, or promoting that fic. But, I think the ending sort of gives it away. Either way, hope you enjoy :)

**Poems, by Rinoa Heartilly.**

**~:~ _Blinded by Light_ ~:~ _  
_**

 

Into darkness, frail with worry

Might gone as footsteps scurry

Down the sandy beach, at a shore

With sharp stones that stub toes

Feel the way in the darkness

Cuts, bruises, grazes, and whimpers

A blanket thrown over my eyes

The pale moonlight tries to bow

Down as the shore glistens

A passerby watches to see

Me try to carry on, but fail

It’s coming now

Fate is cruel

Or so I say

As the blind fool.

 

**  
**

**~~x x x x x x x x x x x x x x~~**

**~~  
~~**

 

**~:~** _**You, are...** _ **~:~  
**

You, are the shining sun high above my head

You, are the soft sand beneath my feet

You, are the salty sea-water tingling my tongue

You, are the sweet scent that fills my lungs

You, are the benign butterflies that flutter in my stomach

You, are the majestic moon that illuminates my life

You, are the sparkling stars that guide me though the night

 

 

**~~x x x x x x x x x x x x x x~~**

**~~  
~~**

 

**~:~ _Desire_ ~:~  
**

Like the desert yearns for rain.

The iceberg hunts for warmth.

The rainforest prays for shelter.

 

Like the ocean races to land.

The sky cries to be embraced.

 

My hearts desires your return.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a look at all the other Where I Belong challenge fics on this site and over at ffnet. Thanks to Ashbear for holding this event, it's been a blast and I look forward to the next one!


End file.
